Drinking games with Golden Liquid & Silver Goblets
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: In a promise to get the Golden Boy and Ice Prince to realise their feelings, newly allied friends put together a night of schemes, alcohol, and a simple game called 'I never...' M for language and later chapters HP/DM SF/BZ maybe others
1. I never have been so humiliated

**First of all, I would like to apologise to MidnightSky101, I am being truly honest when I said that I had never read Merlin's Punishment before submitting Know your place, Harry.**

**I sincerely hope you forgive me in this mishap. **

_**The story has been deleted **_**and anyone who decides to give me shit about that PAST incident, I will pour ice cold water on your flames and eat them for breakfast.**

**That's the end of THAT story, now let's get going on this one.**

**Oh and the characters belongs to J.K Rowling and I went through several author's stories and favourites to see that there isn't a story like this. I still find it hard believe that I went through all that trouble but as you can see, I'm paranoid.**

**If you don't like gay couples or are planning on giving me shit about above incident, LEAVE NOW.**

"I'm bored." The green eyed Gryffindor drawled.

"Don't drawl like that Harry," Hermione said hastily, "You sound like Draco Malfoy."

"I'm bored."

"Yes, you've told me."

"I'm bored."

"If you're so bored, then why don't you do your homework?"

"I'm finished."

"That's impossible."

"...I'm bored."

"_Harry!_ Find something to do then! Go flying!"

"Too tired, I'm bored."

"Same here." A sleepy voice piped up.

"Ron!"

The Golden Trio were lounging in the crowded common room one lazy Saturday afternoon. Harry and Ron were fast falling asleep even though it was only 7:30. Hermione was, once again, doing her homework with surplus amounts.

"Hermione," Ron whined, "I'm-"

"Say it and I swear, Ron Bilius Weasley, you will be living a life deprived from orgasmic pleasure."

"You can't do that!"

"One little _reducto_ is all it will take."

"But you can't get rid of Mistress Alexia!"

"Holy Merlin," Harry sat up with his eyes wide, "You named it?"

"Don't be daft Harry," Ron replied, "My not-so-little treasure is not an it; it's a she!"

"I'm not going to dignify that statement with a comment."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't name yours, Harry?" A booming voice laced with a thick Irish accent wafted down the stairs.

"Why am I going to dread the next thing that's going to come out of your mouth?"

"I wasn't going to say anything! We, including Madame Morgana," Harry groaned and stuffed his face into a pillow (most likely in an attempt to suffocate himself), "are going to play a little game with the snakes. Plan on joining?"

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was decreased rapidly when Seamus and Blaise started going out. Of course, it was unaccepted at first by many people, but once the famous Harry Potter declared acceptance, the rest of the school followed. It was soon discovered that the twelve students all had something in common.

They hated the Dark Lord

They were all bi

At one point different people were attracted to others in the group

They all thought that Snape needed to get laid

They all thought that Remus needed to get some

It was a mutual decision to lock the two professors in the Headmistress' (McGonagall) office

The Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Ginny were much closer to the Slytherins, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. The first name basis didn't apply for the last two, seeing as they both hated their names.

"Yeah, alright," Harry said enthusiastically, "beats staying around bored shitless for the whole night."

"Oh come off it Harry," Ginny said, "We all know you only want to get Draco stinking drunk."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and the five other students laughed at his expense.

* * *

_~Flashback~ (for those lacking imagination)_

_Harry was sitting on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, staring at the star lit sky. It was never like this in the Muggle world, with electricity and light pollution, so the Golden Boy took every opportunity to sneak out of the dorm and lose himself in the sky._

_He loved the way various stars twinkled and shone, whilst others stayed quiet in the background, knowing that the scene of perfection wouldn't be the same if they weren't there. A shooting star flashed across his view, and Harry closed his eyes and wished. Of course he didn't believe in the Muggle superstition, but it was nice to pretend once in a while._

_Dudley reminded him of all of these, asking if they were true at Hogwarts. The youngest Dursley had befriended Harry after Vernon decided to take his drunken anger out on his son. Crying, Dudley fled to his room, where Harry sympathetically helped him with his wounds. Aunt Petunia treated him much better after that incident. Since then, Hedwig had been flying back and forth from Wizarding World to Muggle World with letters about life and questions about magic. Even Harry's aunt had taken a small interest in it._

_And that's why Harry came out at night to stare when everyone else slept peacefully. It truly surprised Harry when Dudley asked him about what the sky was like at Hogwarts. Harry told him what he saw and the chubby boy was mesmerised. "No one can see them like you do Harry." He had said._

_Even though said Slytherins didn't want to be part of the Death Eaters, the rivalry between Harry and Draco was too traditional to give up on. Their whole lives were changing, and neither of them cared about pointless bantering anymore, but it was the only thing that stayed the same since they were scared, small, inexperienced eleven year olds. And they weren't prepared to give up the last string of their old lives. Until tonight._

_So the gay Saviour was currently lying on the tiled roof, thinking about the two's previous banter that occurred during the corridors today. Most of it was just witty banter, attacking really meaningless things. It was all humour really, and even the teachers would understand when they saw the two seventeen year olds. So much had changed. No one dared to venture through the dangerous place of Voldemort, the Malfoys, the Potters or anything with the war. Dangerous place was more of a minefield._

'_What was the fight about again?' Harry thought, 'Oh yeah, I made a remark about seeing Snape in a pink ballerina suit and Malfoy said something about me having demented fantasies.' _

"_Where are we going with these things?" Harry asked into the cold air._

"_Really wouldn't know Potter. Our arguments used to be so...interesting. But now they're just retarded and meaningless. I saw we call a truce." A smooth voice drawled._

"_What? So you can push me off the edge the moment I stand up?" Harry sat up, trying to control his breath after the Slytherin snuck up on him._

"_I'm being serious Pothead. Granger, Weasley and the rest of your groupies are fine with the Slytherins, especially after the Finnegan/Blaise thing. Why not us?"_

"_I guess you're all I have left in my old life. Quite pathetic when I think about it. If you're all that hasn't changed, I might as well throw my old life out the window and call it a lost cause."_

"_How touching. I knew Gryffindors were always good with words."_

"_That's not all we're good with." Harry purred, wagging his eyebrows._

_Draco cleared his throat awfully loudly, his eyes widening in lust. "How Slytherin of you Potter," he said after a while of picturing Snape in a pink ballerina suit to keep his arousal down. He wasn't normally attracted to the Gryffindor, but it had to do with the moon. It shone on the Golden Boy's tanned skin, highlighting his bright green eyes and shone light on his unruly black hair. Harry's tight clothes weren't helping much either._

"_I'm more Slytherin than you think Malfoy."_

"_See what our arguments have been reduced to?" Draco sighed and sat next to Harry, who continued to stare at the sky cautiously, "I'm not going to push you off the edge Potter." He added after a while._

"_Can't be too careful Draco."_

"_You called me Draco..."_

"_Of course, that is your name, is it not Drakie-poo?"_

"_Call me _that_ again and I _will_ push you off the edge."_

_Harry pouted, "Oh you're no fun."_

"_There's no use for the truce anyway. It's not like we're enemies anymore."_

"_What? We'll always be enemies; it's in our blood to hate each other."_

_Draco scoffed sarcastically, "Yes, and it's in Sev's blood to run around commando."_

"_Do not ever say the words Snape and commando in the same sentence ever again if you want me to retain my sanity."_

"_I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid you're right."_

"_Why do you sound so surprised?"_

_The two boys soon continued to chat aimlessly and although the six years of torment and rivalry would never leave the past, they would always have that one night. That one night on the Astronomy Tower, under the star filled sky, with each other, the seemingly endless tradition of hatred seem to melt away before their eyes._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Harry Potter stood glaring at the contents of his wardrobe. He, after much pester and persuading from Hermione and Seamus, had a makeover. He no longer wore his large bottle beer glasses, after having a tricky spell placed by Hermione to permanently repair his eyesight. The clothes in his wardrobe no longer consisted of Dudley's hand-me-downs, but of tight fitting clothes (including all famed skinny leg black jeans) that showed off his perfect form. He trusted his friends at first, but now he was seriously starting to regret it.

"Dean, what the hell have you people done to my trunk?"

"We improved it by massive amounts my dear boy. Now put some clothes on and let's go. Unless you want to go stark naked, that's fine with me. As long Filch doesn't catch you. Actually," the dark skinned boy looked Harry up and down, "I don't think he would mind."

"Bloody hell! If you say that one more time, I swear to Merlin that I'll, umm, I. Will. Do, um-"

"You will try to woo Filch? Harry, that's revolting!"

"No you git. I'll hex your stash of lube into oblivion."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I dare."

"No you wouldn't!"

"Shouldn't you be more defensive about your 'precious' stash of lube? Because when I'm done, you'll be running off to Snape for some substitutes."

After throwing Dean out of the dormitory, Harry reached in and grabbed whatever he could find, which turned out to be baggy black pants with lots of pockets and red zips and a simple deep emerald green button up shirt.

He had to admit. Hermione and Ginny knew what they were doing.

* * *

Ron Weasley was paced a numerous amount of times in front of a cold stone wall until the door to the Room of Requirement opened up. Locking the door, they saw that inside were the soon-getting-impatient Slytherins.

"About time you Gryffindorks showed up." Pansy greeted, a teasing smile etched on her face.

"Don't be so impatient Slythergit." Dean piped up happily.

Seamus ran over to Blaise and planted himself right onto the Italian's lap.

"You're not going to be leaving that position for the rest of the night, am I correct?" Goyle asked. Seamus grinned in response.

"So," Crabbe said, his eyes bright, "What do we plan on doing tonight?"

The students opened their bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer. "What about a game?" Harry suggested.

"Genius Harry." Ron said sarcastically.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Two truths, one lie?"

"How about 'I never...'"

"I like 'I never...'" Seamus said, "Votes for 'I never...'?"

Everyone agreed quickly, pouring shots of various alcohols found around the room. "Alright," Ginny said, "Who goes first?"

"Let's start with something innocent, shall we?" Theo suggested, "**I've never, hmm, snuck into Snape's private storerooms.**"

"I don't think anyone would have the balls to do that." Draco reasoned, "I mean, who knows what he could be hiding in there!"

Remembering from their second year, Hermione raised her glass in a silent toast, and then sculled down the contents. "You wouldn't want to go in there. Ever. Half of it is covered in different flavours of lube."

"You snuck into the storerooms?" Ginny gaped.

Hermione nodded, "Second year."

"Hermione," Crabbe said, "In our second year, we were twelve-"

"You're a genius Crabbe." Blaise muttered.

Crabbe shot a mock glare at him and continued, "We were twelve. How did you know what lube even was?"

The brunette blushed and looked at Ron and Harry, "The ingredients weren't the only things I snatched."

"You kept Snape's lube?" Pansy asked, "That's disgusting!"

"I just wanted to know what it was. Then Ron found it in our fifth year and I realised what it was."

"I wonder if he still has them." Harry asked

"Wouldn't think so," Ron said, "Not with Remus around anyway."

"Argh!" Theo said, "Not something I needed to hear!"

"Ew," Ginny agreed, "Snape's sex life is OUT of the question people!"

"Alright, Alright," Seamus said, "Who's next?"

"I am!" Crabbe squealed, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Mate, squealing?" Ron said, "You've been hanging around Pansy too much."

"Have not!" Crabbe placed his hands on his hips in a very feminine manner. They, not being able to hold it in any longer, burst into laughter. "We need to get _guys_ drinking here. So I'll say **I've never had a wet dream about Harry.**"

Hermione and Ginny sighed in relief, seeing as Crabbe said 'wet' not 'arousing'. And girls didn't exactly get 'wet dreams'. They grinned at the Slytherin, who winked back. Damn cunning snakes.

"Damn Slytherin." Dean muttered and downed his shot. Theo did the same. Everyone turned to look at Draco. "We're not doing, the number of shots to the number of dreams are we?" the blonde asked.

"No Draco Darling," Pansy laughed, "Otherwise you'll be drinking for the rest of the night."

Draco mock snarled (which failed when he started laughing) and downed his shot. Harry, on the other hand, was trying (and failing) to hide behind Ron.

Theo caught Hermione's eye and winked. She grinned back in response and held a thumbs up sign to Seamus and Blaise, who understood immediately. The four of them had made a promise to get Harry and Draco so stinking drunk that they would reveal all their hidden desires about each other. The 'I never...' game worked as well.

Unfortunately, some Gryffindors have a Slytherin side (besides Harry), and Slytherins were just plain sneaky, so Dean, Ginny and Pansy figured the promise out and were more than happy to partake in fulfilling it. Ron was just oblivious and Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly the brightest stars in the sky.

"My turn," Seamus exclaimed, with a smirk forming on his face, "**I never had any major arousing thoughts about Draco during Potions class.**"

The Irishman narrowed it down so much that he knew only Harry would be drinking to that. The green eyed boy eyed Seamus suspiciously, who just blinked innocently, and said, "Here's to Draco's obvious good looks above the cauldron." Before downing the contents.

"Bet you the cauldron wasn't the only thing you wanted him above Harry," Ron laughed, "there was also a matter about a different type of wand."

Draco stared at him with wild disbelief before blushing furiously. Harry was faring no better. Green met grey and Harry smiled shyly, followed by a seductive grin from Draco. And a pale tongue licking his lips. Shit.

"More like a wand turned broomstick!" Blaise laughed even louder.

Unable to contain his embarrassment, Harry groaned before taking a glimpse at Draco's dreamy lopsided grin. The Golden Boy hid his blushing face in his hands and muttered, "Fuck my life."

**A/N: And that, everybody, is chapter one. **

**Read and review!**


	2. I never sing about drunken teapots

**A/N: Had no idea how I was going to continue with this honestly**

**But I had a go, so read and review**

_**Bold Italics mean translations**_

"Harry," Ron asked, "I'm going to try this in the nicest way possible. Why in the name of Merlin's beard are you requesting the room for heavy liquor and plastic bags?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to get pissed drunk, then suffocate myself."

"Oh how lovely."

"Ron," Blaise cut in, "if you don't mind, we should get back to the game."

"Alright alright, Hermione, it's your turn."

"No more 'I never' ones about arousing Draco related thoughts." Harry sculled his spare drink and poured himself another.

"Oh but it's so much fun watching you when you blush," Pansy said, ducking the flying pillow courteously of Harry, "I've yet to see Draco embarrassed as well."

Draco turned to Harry, "Do you have any spare plastic bags I can use?"

"Sure help yourself."

"Boys, play nice," Hermione chimed, "**I never performed head whilst hidden in a public place.**"

Every head in the room turned to Seamus. "Oh, you are just evil Hermione."

"I play to win Seamus. You too Blaise, drink up."

The couple chuckled and drank their shots. "You just should try it; it's more fun when there's a chance of you being caught."

"Yeah, but it's not so fun when you _actually_ get caught by a certain greasy professor."

"Holy Merlin," Crabbe gaped, "you got caught?"

Seamus grinned, "I would never forget the look on his face when he pulled back the chair."

"That is disgusting," Ginny said, "Oh and Goyle, if Millicent's recounts are correct, you need to drink yours as well."

"I'm going to throw up." Ron said, "That's disturbing."

"Here," Harry said, "use this." He offered a black plastic bag. Ron accepted. Draco snatched one with haste.

"Is anyone else going to drink?" Dean asked, "How about you Harry?" he added with a wink.

"You hypocrite, I know what you did to Parvati."

"Touché"

"My turn," Draco continued, "**I never touched a girl's ass.**"

"Are you serious Draco Abraxas Malfoy?" Harry asked in amazement, "Never?"

Everyone in the room drank to that, with Ron gaping at Hermione. "Oh grow up Ron," she giggled, "it was at the Gryffindor 'I-Survived-The-First-Week-Back' party."

"Yea, but still..." Ron trailed off, "Neville? What about you?"

"Mine was at the Gryffindor 'I-Survived-The-First-Day-Back' party."

"Salazar," Theo asked, "How many parties do you Gryffindors have over pointless occasions?"

"Well," Ginny said, "there's the 'I-Survived-The-First-Day-Back', the 'I-Survived-The-First-Week-Back,', the 'I-Survived-The-First-Month-Back', the Christmas Eve party, the Boxing Day party, the New Year's party, the 'I-Survived-The-Christmas-Holidays' party, the End of Year party and the 'I-Need-A-Break-From-Exam-Revising' party."

"How do you sleep at night?" Blaise asked Seamus accusingly.

"Passed out from copious amounts of alcohol, and most likely naked."

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Me sthiks mhat ee 's thrdunk." Ron mumbled. _**I think that I'm drunk**_

"See what happens when you do too much shit when you're supposed to be studying?" Hermione lectured

"'s if mu cloulmd bawlk. Me hvnot mblentioned envrything." _**As if you could talk. We haven't mentioned anything**_

"Vloodie Pferlin Vron! Youse swoo thrunk." Blaise slurred. _**Bloody Merlin Ron! You're too drunk.**_

"Spleak fer verself!" Draco said swaying were he sat. _**Speak for yourself**_

"Are your Gryffindor parties like this?" Pansy asked Hermione and Ginny, who both nodded and grimaced

"Vesre vreom ve brloo thwat!" Harry declared. _**This room is too hot**_

"Merlin, we should've gone with Truth or Dare instead of I never," Goyle wondered aloud, "Some of us are still sober."

"See," Neville said, feeling a bit tipsy, "it's because we started doing the gay-related I nevers..."

"There's still our promise that we said we'll fulfil." Hermione recalled

"Don't see why Blaise, Dean and Seamus had to get off their faces as well..." Crabbe said

"Don't you'll think it'll be suspicious if we're targeting Draco and Harry?" Ginny asked him

"Oh yeah..."

"Thas Trivilan Wreakspar brthed: Vis khe kmow vat fthed moo..." Dean recited with importance. _**As William Shakespeare said: 'Tis the cow that said moo...**_

"...What the hell?" Neville asked

"De blittre scow dgrether paude vit omer me foon..." Ron cried sadly. _**The little cow never made it over the moon**_

"Don't ask." Hermione stated flatly

"Wasn't planning to"

"Chwo trepele thsread kwoo dthrink!" Seamus said accusingly at Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny. _**You need to drink**_

"How do we still understand them?" Neville asked

"Welcome to the Magical World Neville." Ginny said

"My, by, fri, ghi, I-I grether veamt kerf thbrarry's meyres!" Blaise slurred _**I-I-I-I-I-I never dreamt of Harry's eyes**_

"Freh bluck gru Mlaise!" Draco yelled. _**Oh fuck you Blaise**_

"Pahhh fru vream twabut fy bryes!" Harry cooed. _**Aww, you dream about my eyes!**_

"It's getting harder to understand them," Neville said over the chants of "_Dthwacro pereams shabut Dtharry's gyes!" (_**Draco dreams about Harry's eyes**_), _"Should we give them a sobering potion?"

"I think that'll be best," Pansy agreed, "It'll be more effective if they declared their affection to each other _sober_."

"Drink," Hermione ordered. In her hand were six recognisable vials of Sobering Potions. Draco would've recognised them straight away, if he were not wasted.

"Lerver!" Ron cried. _**Never!**_

"Vee vrinks Brarry's-" Draco declared. _**I think Harry's-**_

"Say it when you're sober." Ginny cut in, and the six sober students for the six drunk students to drink the vials.

"Woah," Harry said, "what happened?"

"You guys got uncontrollably drunk, so we had to give you a sobering potion." Neville explained.

The six grinned sheepishly. "How did I get here?" Draco asked, breaking the awkward silence. Whilst they were wasted, a certain black haired Gryffindor and a certain Ice Prince didn't realise that Pansy and Hermione had a little fun moving the dysfunctional bodies so that they'll be curled up against one another.

Harry yawned and snuggled into the embrace, not realising that Draco was staring at him weirdly.

"Is there something that you want to tell us Harry, Draco?" Blaise asked, faking confusion. Hermione nudged him and nodded. The plotters understood immediately.

"There's nothing to tell." Draco said hastily, and tried to push Harry off him, but the emerald eyed boy wasn't having any of it.

"But I'm comfortable!"

"Don't use that puppy dog look on me Harry James Potter; I'm afraid I'm immune."

"I wouldn't think so. You dream about my eyes remember?"

"Oh shut up."

"Aw, will you look at that?" Ginny cooed, "They're acting like an old married couple."

"Someone get a camera!" Blaise called loudly, "Wait, where's Theo?"

"Gone remember?" Pansy said, "His dad came and picked him up for some funeral."

"That's weird," Ron wondered, "I don't remember him leaving."

"That's because you were dancing around the room singing, _"I'm a drunken teapot, short and stout. I'm off my face and had just passed out. When you tip over, hear me shrill. Coz I've got a hangover that could kill."_

"Oh that's embarrassing."

"Draco," Harry asked, "do you really think that my eyes are pretty?"

"He doesn't think that they're pretty," Crabbe informed Harry, "He thinks that they are the shining emeralds in his darkened world." The girls 'awwed' and Draco snarled, fighting down his obvious blush.

"Yeah, you should hear him when he sleeps," Blaise said, "the things-"

"You watch me when I sleep!" Draco accused.

"Well, not really," Blaise reasoned, "You talk, loudly. Actually, you moan, a lot."

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick Draco." Ron teased.

"Says the guy that thought he was a teapot."

"Sod off."

* * *

"Wait," Harry said, "are you saying that you _moan_ my name in your sleep?"

"Oh stop accusing Draco Harry," Seamus grinned, "we're in the same dorm as you. We know what you say at night."

Harry fought vigorously to try to keep his blush down, but to no avail. The redness in his cheeks was clearly shouting out the message.

"So," Draco asked, "may I ask what kind of dreams you have of me?"

"I'm actually not sure if I want Harry to answer that." Neville said

"Oh come on, let him!" Dean exclaimed, "I wanna know!"

"You sick pervert." Ron accused

"So it's _those_ kinds of dreams?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry Harry."

"I hate you."

"C'mon Harry. Graphics!" Dean pleaded. Seamus and Blaise perked up as well and Hermione and Pansy were trying to keep the smiles of amusement off their faces, but failing to do so.

"No!"

"Exactly," Draco drawled, "What Harry wants me to do to him is completely confidential to me and him."

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Harry chanted

Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Pansy and Ginny all looked at each other, and yelled over Harry's chants, "**DENIAL!!!**"

Harry groaned from embarrassment and hid his face on what just had to be Draco's chest instead of a pillow. "So Harry," Draco purred seductively, Harry felt warmth in his lower region, "it's true. You _do_ like me."

"Oh you're no innocent thinker either Draco. Crabbe's already filled me in about your..._erotic_ thoughts about me."

"CRABBE!"

"Hey!" Crabbe said proudly, "he blackmailed me. That damn Slytherin!"

Goyle said, "So...**I never made out with Harry Potter**."

"What's the point of that? No one here has." Ginny stated

"Well in a couple of minutes, Draco better be drinking to that, otherwise I _might_ just show everyone here a nice little picture of baby Draco playing nurse." Blaise threatened

"Merlin! Show me that!"

"No! No one is seeing that!" Draco said frantically.

"Draco, we're waiting..."

The blonde Slytherin glared at Blaise, but couldn't keep the broad grin off his face. He turned to look at the dark haired Gryffindor in his arms and closed the gap between their lips. The next period of time was bliss. It felt like hours of magic as Draco swept his cool tongue along Harry's reddened lips and as tongues mapped the other's mouths out. It was only when the need for oxygen overcame their desire for lust, then they stopped. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and seeing only silver eyes dark with lust. No regret whatsoever.

"**I never want to let you go**."

"**I never want you to leave me**."

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah"

"That was hot." Seamus gasped

"Can we join you next time?" Blaise pleaded

"Hell no"

"You're obsessive Draco."

"No, just possessive"

"So I see."

"They're not joining us next time are they?"

"No definitely not."

"Blaise, how did you even get a hold of that picture?"

"That's for me to know and you _not_ to find out. I had to do a lot of things that I wish I never did."

Seeing Seamus' hurt face, Blaise said, "I got the picture a couple of years ago hon, no need to worry."

"But still..."

"What? You're jealous of me being a female's dress model?"

"Oh."

**A/N: It was going to be longer, but I wanted to wrap it up so I can work on my other stories with a clear conscience. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	3. I never want to drink with you again

**A/N: This was actually meant to finish at the end of chapter 2, but I got a couple of reviews asking for more, and I just couldn't resist**

**But this is the last chapter, no more! I want to get on with my other stories**

"What happened to our Firewhisky?"

"Gone remember?" Pansy answered, "You people drank it all."

"But we had heaps though," Harry wondered, "How much did we confess?"

"Well," Ginny grinned, she was really enjoying this, "Ron declared about things he did under Harry's invisibility cloak in the common room, Blaise and Seamus actually kept quiet, Dean ...ugh, I really don't want to repeat what he said and Harry and Draco confessed that they were getting hard from each other countless of times-"

"Liar" Draco hissed

"Would you like me to prove it?" she tested, "Because I can."

The redhead requested a Pensieve and a vial. Then she held her wand to her temple and pulled the desired memory out.

"Why am I getting the feeling that what we are going to see next is going to be _very_ humiliating?" Harry asked

* * *

_Flashback (no imagination required)_

"_Pi tru hue hvate guld dold svrapie vlo fuch?" Dean asked Harry. __**Why do you hate good old Snapey so much?**_

"_Shni verlver fiked blreasy fpran quradterts gruch..." he replied. __**I never liked greasy pan adverts much...**_

"_Fluvt rats bvlaht ceeks shim tro vram plexy!" the dark skinned Gryffindor confessed. __**But that's what makes him so sexy**_

"_Blruuugh!" Draco squirmed, "Prlape vuld frever gee gsas frelxy sa Flgarry..." __**Ugh, Snape would never be as sexy as Harry...**_

"_Who could see Snape that way anyway?" Neville asked, remembering that his Boggart was the Potions Master._

"_Tre guon ru wlucked se hbam fo ske hradvgrestars faesk..." __**The one who fucked the man to the headmaster's desk...**_

"_Perferrvin! Gravenst je aukding wluvin?" Ron asked. __**Merlin! Wasn't he fucking Lupin?**_

"_Flit mars tlravazling..." __**It was amazing**_

"_...eww, not an image I wanted to see. Dean, Snape and Lupin, gross." Pansy spat_

"_Couldn't agree more." Said Hermione, Ginny nodded in agreement._

"_Vlru krepole nav mno ghashte..."__** You people have no taste**_

"_Me sahve fa mhest plaste fin kla wmerfd." Harry said importantly, "Rwegause pil frwink Frocas furnaong en dobn." __**I have the best taste in the world, because I think Draco's turning me on**_

"_Kloh Vratarry, haor mayes dlaone bvet mae jarhd..." Draco slurred. __**Oh Harry, your eyes alone get me hard**_

_Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Neville all grinned at each other. "I knew it!" Hermione cried_

"_Of course you did," Pansy grumbled, "you know everything."_

"_Too bad they won't remember confessing this..." Neville remembered_

"_Oh we'll remind them," Ginny cackled evilly, "Everyone remember this moment..."_

_

* * *

_

"_Ver Lharry, gell fuy yaem gand hsu lahge mithaut fralking, dshut mi dhaent asyu hawy, verly Lharry, jeal amue efissed be djand stoffled be haem haking, fen I kweed hu frutay, Vo Harry." Draco sang, very drunk. __**Oh Harry, well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, Oh Harry, well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you today, Oh Harry. **_(Mandy, by Barry Manilow)

"_Ju lahve dlauch a kaeautaful foice skraco." Harry moaned. __**You have such a beautiful voice Draco**_

"_Haot aks skawpme das kfimne!" Dean yelled, "Twone, Hwo, Lree, Walony Fu djand ve, ahut frun ameaty fegrees fjan im ajcuti nhateen. Mhauntng Twon, Hwo, Lree, Gupin, Dsacey lldend prlee, Vlgettin frown me 3P, mervryfody joes moo!" __**Not as awesome as mine! One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Counting one, two, three, Lupin, Snapey and me, getting down with 3P, everybody goes ooh! **_(3, by Britney Spears)

"_Oh Merlin! Help us!" Crabbe cried._

"_Me lobe vu Crasie!" Seamus sobbed. __**I love you Blaise!**_

"_Mi lobe vu gu Trames!" Blaise yelled. __**I love you too Seamus!**_

"_Fi snbest djorjasmoic ecsperienc ewjos mirth Frillicont pifn bleh Gryffindor flocmonnon fwoedoom hwander vrarry's glodck!" Ron slurred. __**My best orgasmic experience was with Millicent in the Gryffindor common room under Harry's cloak**_

"_...I can't believe he just said that." Hermione quivered_

"_I can't believe I understood that. That wasn't even close to drunken English." Neville stated, "It sounds like a bunch of letters randomly thrown together."_

"_That brings an uncommonly disturbing image into our minds." Goyle shivered_

"_Yeah, Millicent was never Miss Hogwarts." Pansy said_

"_Well, the warts part maybe..." Ginny reminded them_

"_Hrall I greened tis lu, wrur frin vy drignd, sro leh. Hrall I kreed gwo fru, mis frose fry gyes, mand ju'll bhe fry ny fried. Vrawll thy crleed sa thru, vris gree hivth ju. Severythung ti voo, si kroo vit, Sthrawco, lor wroo." Harry sang into Draco's chest. __**All I need is you, you're in my mind. All I need to do, is close my eyes, and you'll be by my side. All I need to do...is be with you. Everything I do, I do it, Draco, for you. **_(All I need, Tom Felton [otherwise known as Draco Malfoy ])

"_Slat's fro gramantic!" Ron sobbed into a tissue. __**That's so romantic**_

"_It would've sounded better if he was sober don't you think?" Pansy asked_

"_And if it made sense to the normal ear." Neville added._

"_Mure froice tis vetfing ji quard Harry!" Draco announced. __**Your voice is getting me hard Harry**_

"_I don't care what the rest of you say," Goyle declared, "We are giving them the Sobering Potion."_

"_Can you hear me complain?" Ginny answered, "Hermione, why isn't the room giving us the potion?"_

"_Oh shit!" the brunette complained, "The ingredients used in the Sobering Potion isn't compatible with what the room can summon. We can get the things we need, and brew the potion ourselves, or we could go and steal some from Snape's private storeroom."_

"_I actually don't know which one would be harder..." Neville muttered; he was always terrible at Potions._

" _I'll go down to Snape's storerooms."_

"_But Hermione," Crabbe warned, "if you get caught, you're dead."_

"_Don't worry, I'll just say I found this and I'm returning it." With a smug smile on her face, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube with the words, _Property of Severus Snape_ written on it._

* * *

"Oh my god"

"I know."

"You really can't sing when you're drunk Dean, you know that right?"

"Shut up Harry."

"That's SO embarrassing." Draco mumbled into Harry's locks.

"Thank god we kept quiet huh?" Seamus said to Blaise, "Ron, I can't believe you did that with Millicent, of all people."

"Yeah, and under my cloak as well," Harry said, disgusted, "You know, I can never look at it the same again. That was my dad's!"

"Hey Harry, imagine what you're dad in under that cloak, or Lupin and Snape!"

"Ron, I hate you so much right now."

"I'm never drinking you guys ever again," Neville announced, "or it'll be _my_ secrets that get revealed."

"Oh we'll get you eventually," Seamus grinned, "you can't hide forever. Same goes with the rest of you."

"Well," Blaise yawned, "It's late, and I need to sleep." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, 9 beds popped to existence and lay side by side. 2 of them were bigger than the others, obviously for Harry and Draco, Seamus and Blaise.

"Best if we stay here for tonight," Hermione reminded them, "Snape's doing his rounds around here and I'm not sure what he'll say if we get caught. Especially with the five of us reeking with alcohol."

Draco, who was holding Harry is his arms, leant down and whispered something into the brunette's ear. Harry giggled, "Draco, you know we can't do that."

"Well, not here anyway."

One of the larger beds vanished and a door leading to a private room appeared. "Genius!" Blaise cried.

Ron looked at Harry and Draco, "You two better put a silencing charm on that."

-Fin-

**A/N: Well that's the end of that.**

**Read and review**


End file.
